Innocence
by tma108
Summary: Escaped from our destroyed home, Me and my sister Kyoko live with Anko,a family friend. Love, killings, a bad stomach ache, anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1

Unbearable heat woke me to a fire out of control and my sister packing our weapons and spare clothes into our bags. I jumped out of bed changing out of my night clothes and into my regular clothes. I didn't know why but it was the obvious thing to do seeing Kyoko like this, something bad must be happening. Then I strapped my silver katana to my waist. Kyoko was already dressed and threw my backpack at me then tore a panel out of the floor revealing a safe and punched the metal next to the dial and another panel opened revealing money. She stuffed it all in her backpack and looked out the window quickly.

There were flames in the distance. I could smell smoke that was coming from our house. Kyoko had tears in her eyes and I knew she had just witnessed something horrible and we needed to leave, our parents not coming with us. I looked around at the flames covering our bedroom walls now. Hot tears rolling down my eyes as I kicked out the wall leading outside and started running towards the village limits trying to out of sight. Kyoko was right behind me when I saw our threat, I tall boy with black long hair wearing a big black cloak with red clouds on it. It seemed like time stopped, not in a good way, when I looked at those cold dead eyes.

That's when I usually wake up with a cold sweat remembering and hating that terrible night. I know how the story ends. Never going back to our clan in the Sound Village because it was destroyed in the fire by the Akatsuki, everyone but us killed, and only us to uphold our clan secrets and techniques. But every time I have this dream I desperately wished we could go back and everyone would be alright. They were all just hiding and we could rebuild the houses and continue our life there. But it was impossible, especially with what was going to happen to us.


	2. Chapter 2

I lost my child hood when I was seven because of the Akatsuki. As we were escaping that attack, we fell into another. Orochimaru had started a colony of rouge ninjas. His spies picked us up on neutral ground between villages and decided we could be useful, so he started training us. Kyoko didn't like anything about it. But he would kill us if we didn't stay here. We quickly became strong under his care. But after three years, Orochimaru did something that sparked Kyoko's anger into a whole other level. He put a curse mark on me. We fought are way out and escaped again, this time to the Hidden Leaf Village. I was thirteen when we left, Kyoko was sixteen.

It's been months since we did. We became citizens here and quickly became Jounin.

*******

Anko-san took us in. She had been trained by Orochimaru too, and soon loved us like little sisters. But we will never have our innocence back after all that happened.

I took in a deep breath and got out of bed. I twisted my hair and clipped it up so it would be out of my way while I cook breakfast. I walked down the stairs of the condo I shared with Anko and Kyoko being careful to be quiet. It was six a.m. they definitely weren't awake yet. I like having the house to myself when the sun comes up, it's the only reason why I wake up this early. It would be about an hour before Kyoko would wake up, but I never know with Anko. I start my morning cleaning with taking dishes out of the dishwasher and putting them away, then I put the few dirty dishes in the sink into the dishwasher.

By the time I'm done with the dishes it's six thirty so I decide to start breakfast. I take out the dough I made last night out of the refrigerator. Then I take out a pan and eggs. I turned on the stove and put some oil in the pan. While the pan heated up I cracked three eggs into a bowl and stirr the eggs. I poured the eggs into the pan then I pulled out the cutting board and dumped the dough onto it, Rolling it out into a flat sheet and took out my katana and quickly chopped it into twenty equal squares. I turned my attention to the eggs and used a spatula to cut them up and flipped them. Then I take some diced vegetables from the fridge and dump them into the pan and stirr them together. After throwing some spices in with them I let them fry for a little bit.

I sat down at the kitchen table, cleaned off my katana and put it back in it's sheath. This was pretty much my regular routine with variables on what I'm cooking. Later I would go train at the school grounds and see other people my age while Kyoko gets to go be an ANBU. I'm still a Jounin. I'm thirteen, Kyoko is sixteen.

"Yumiii! What are you cooking? It smells good!" I hear Anko yelling from the living room. I stand up to check on the eggs smiling. She loves egg dumplings. I turn off the stove and take out a spoon to put the eggs in the dough. Anko walks in and jumps in the air, "Yesss! My favorite!" "Shhh! Kyoko is still sleeping, Anko san." I say folding a dumpling. She takes out a cup and pours some orange juice in it and sits down at the table grinning.

As soon as all the dumplings are folded I rinse out the pan, dry it off and put some more oil in it. Then I put it on the stove and turn it back on. I start putting the dumplings into the pan and flip them around then I put the lid on the pan and sit down with Anko. We both look to the door way as we hear footsteps coming down the hall. Kyoko comes in yawning. She plops herself down on a chair and stretches, her hair all over the place.

I start laughing at the sight of it. She looks at me annoyed, "The only reason I keep you around is so we don't starve." I keep laughing. I'm the only one that knows how to cook in this house. I stand up and start passing out plates and chopsticks. Then I check the dumplings, "They're ready!" I say happily. I put a cloth on the table and set the pan down on it. As soon as I lift the lid off Anko and Kyoko start battling for dumplings. I sigh and knock both of their chopsticks out of the way and put dumplings on both their plates. Then we dig in.

************

After we eat the rest and clean up, I go upstairs and take a shower. When I get out and wrap myself and hair in towels, then I go to my room and get my clothing for the day. They weren't much, just a form-fitting tee shirt and some pants. I quickly get dressed and go back to the bathroom to blow dry my long black hair. I had a lot of layers, lots of short layers by my face that stick out all spiky and one long layer that goes down to my waist, but the thing that most stuck out when I looked at myself were the bright purple eyes, Kyoko has them too. Something that was passed down in my old village. After I dry my hair, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yell. Anko walks in holding something behind her back and a smirk on her mouth. "What do you have?" I ask cautiously backing away. She holds out some clothing and grins, "I got you something!" "Why?" I ask smiling "Well my young Yumi, you are getting a more womanly figure," She says wiggling her eyebrows, "and your outfit right now….Well it just doesn't flatter it."

"When Kyoko turned thirteen, she got a new outfit too, but she didn't like it." Anko said shaking her head. "So I just let her get her own clothes and I gave her the money. But your more easy going, so please try it on and like it!" She said giving me one of those famous puppy dog faces I couldn't resist. I sighed and took the clothes from her and shut the door.

I looked at myself in the mirror in the clothes I had now. She was right. Black leggings that when down to my knee were first, then red short shorts with zippers on the sides, then I black v-neck tank top that LACES UP IN THE BACK?! What was she thinking?! I'm only thirteen! And how am I supposed to get this on by myself?! "Ankooo!" I whined knowing she would still be out there. "How the hell am I supposed to put this top on?!" She dashed in the door almost hitting me and started tying it. When she finished she turned me towards the mirror and squealed, "Aren't you sexy!" I blush and feel the smooth, new material. "I like it Anko." I say surprised. "Thank youu!" I say hugging her. She smiles and leads me out to the living room where Kyoko is waiting. She has her ANBU clothes on with her mask in her hand. Her jaw drops when she sees me. "What have you done to my baby sister?!!" She screams "I have transformed her into a young lady." Anko replies hiding behind me. "Ahhh your growing up too fast Yumi." Kyoko says rubbing her head.

"Come on girls, Kyoko you're gonna be late for your mission." Anko says opening the front door. As soon as she does, Kyoko puts on her mask and runs out the door, she can't risk being seen, ANBU need their identity to be a secret. "Alright Anko lets go train." I say leading the way out the door.

As we walk down the street I get a lot of stares. But I try to not pay attention to them. "Oh!" I say realizing my stupid mistake. I reach in my pocket and pull out my black head band and tie it around my forehead with my hair over it. Anko smiles at me and we keep walking. We finally get to the training ground about five minutes later.

"Okay Yumi, lets perfect your new move, on that log." She said pointing to a log across the field. I smiled, I love training. It makes me feel powerful and accomplished when I win a battle. I slowly take out my long katana from the sheath on my back. It was black with a long silver ribbon attached to the handle with three bells heavy bells tied to the end.

I made this sword with my father when I was little. At that time it was so much bigger than me I could not wield it, now it comes up to my chest. It's very unusual for a katana to be this tall but it provides a lot of battle techniques I have created and is meant to be like this. It is also very thin so when it's turned to the side, the blade becomes almost invisible and is very sharp. I order for it not to break, when I'm fighting I have to course chakra through it.

I crouch back and put my katana down, then I reach into my pocket and pull out a pair of black fingerless gloves that go up to my elbow. Most of the time I don't use my katana because it's only for really difficult battles but when the time comes I will need to be prepared to use it. Usually I will just use my fists and poison needles because I'm a medic ninja.

I breathed in and then out. With the breath out I released chakra through out the katana. I now glowed a light green. Using my chakra to guide the ribbon, I swung it out and hooked the log pulling it closer until it looked like it was going to hit me. Then at the last minute I flipped over it into the place where it used to be standing then pulled it to me again, this time my blade out in front of me. As soon as the log connected with my blade, I released all the chakra in it, making the log splinter apart.

"Very good Yumi." Anko says from the side of the field. "What next-" I get interrupted by….Gai. "Very good indeed young Yumi, but you did lack one thing! The power of YOUTHH!" He says putting up a thumbs up with Neji and Tenten shaking their heads behind him. I wipe off my blade on my shorts and put it back in it's sheath and sat down on the green grass.

"HEY YUMI!" I look behind me as Anko and Gai start fighting about battle techniques. Naruto and his team were making their way over to join the party. I smiled at Naruto and patted the grass next to me. He sat down happily and started talking about some new ramen shop.

Me and Naruto have been friends since I came to this village. We both had the same problems when we were little, nobody wanted to play with us. He was an outcast because of the Jinchuuriki and I was the outcast from the destroyed village that just showed up here. Parents didn't want their children near us. And since no one wanted to be near us, we always got the play ground to ourselves. He could always cheer me up, and I could always show him new fighting moves.

I looked down at my knee high sandal/boots with heels on them. I have no idea what they're called but they look pretty cool. "So do you wanna go try it after training Yumi?" I looked up and realized Naruto was still talking. "Sure! Right after training" I say cheerfully. Since he lived on his own, he needed to eat, so I taught him to make instant Ramen. The kids been hooked ever since.

I look up at the other students, "Anyone else wanna come?" knowing there would be no reply. People still didn't want to hang out with us. I sigh and hug my knees close to me. It was still hard knowing everyone thought I was horrible and should leave the village.

"Hey, that just means we're gonna get the best seats, Yumi!" Naruto says knowing what I'm thinking. "Yeah." I reply hugging him, when I pull back he looks surprised and his face was red which of course makes me laugh. "I'll come." Me and Naruto both look up surprised at an embarrassed Sasuke rubbing the back of his head. "Wait a second!!" Sakura interrupts "If Sasuke is going, then I am too!!!" "Alright then, after training." I say standing up with a grin on my face.

_****A/N: Thank you readers, I know my last chapter was really short but I hope this makes up for it. If you guys have any ideas about a big mission and who's gonna go on it, I would love to use it because honestly I'm kind of having writers block.(and you know I love reviews) Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Wait! Before you read this chapter, you might not be aware I made some changes to the first and second chapters! Please go back and re read them if you haven't. Thank you!**_

Our Sensei's decided to end training early considering Anko and Gai got into a full on battle and Kakashi had to break it up. So me, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura got to go to the Ramen restaurant early. It was kind of out of character for Sasuke to come with us so the walk was pretty awkward. The only one talking was Sakura trying to ask Sasuke what kind of girl he likes.

Anko had decided she was gonna go check up on how Kyoko is doing and then meet me at home later. As I looked around at the girls the same age as me like Sakura they were all skinnier. I'm not fat but I'm...more shapely..., Kyoko was like this too. I guess it's just another attribute from my old village. Anko says I'm lucky to not be a stick like Hidden Leaf girls but it's not easy being so different, not being able to relate to people in my age group.

When we finally got to the restaurant Naruto sat in the middle of the bar and I sat on the right of him, Sasuke sat next to me but there weren't any other seats next to him so she had to sit next to Naruto. "HEY! Wait a second! I want to sit next to Sasuke!" Sakura said making a big fuss. "Sakura just sit down and act like you're not four years old." Sasuke said kind of coldly.

Surprisingly Naruto didn't say anything until it was time to order. "I've got coupons!" Naruto said pulling some paper out of his pocket. We all order ramen except Sasuke who just ordered some dumplings. Me and Naruto slurped down our ramen and didn't really pay attention to Sakura and Sasuke.

"DONE!" I yelled putting down my empty bowl. "NO!" Naruto yells next to me, "I WAS SO CLOSE!" I burst out laughing and just for a second I swear I saw a half smile on Sasuke's mouth. Naruto was ranting about how he's gonna beat me when I felt a hand on my arm, "Yumi, do you want to come over tonight?" Sasuke whispered in my ear. My face went red. This was really out of character for him. We've made jokes to each other before and used to talk in class, before Anko put me into special training with Lady Tsunade.

"Um sure." I say back. Does he like me? He is cute. But I'd never admit it, then I'd be like one of his fan girls. Hm… "Hey Naruto?" I say pulling him out of his speech, "Sasuke's gonna walk me home, I'll see you later." "Oh. Okay, bye Yumi!" he replied looking stunned "Bye Naruto, Bye Sakura." I wave getting up.

"WAIT, WHAT ABOUT ME SASUKE?" Sakura yells jumping up. "Sakura, why don't you just finish your ramen, I gotta whoop Sasuke's ass at the training field." I laugh walking away with Sasuke following. I didn't know what her reaction was, but she didn't follow us. As soon as we got down the street of the ramen restaurant I asked "So why'd you wanna hang out? It's not exactly what you do everyday." He didn't answer, just kept walking.

That got to me, what if this is trap? But why would he trap me? Is this even Sasuke? With these thoughts going through my head, my body got rigid and I kept checking around myself to make sure no one was following. Before I knew it, we were at the training grounds. "What are we doing here? I didn't actually think we were going to the training field." I ask looking around. It was almost dark. Then someone grabbed my arm, hard. My natural response was what I was trained to do, I flipped them onto the ground and put my katana to their neck.

"Oh! Sorry Sasuke! But why did you do that?" I ask dropping to my knees next to him. "I think you broke one of my ribs." He said struggling to sit up. "Stupid! Then why are you trying to sit up?" I say pushing him back down.

I open the pouch on my hip and take out a washcloth to put under his head. Then I take off the glove on my right hand focus my chakra into my hand and started healing. "What'd he do Yumi? Try and rape you?" I look up to discover Neji sitting in a tree above us. "What? No!" Sasuke said quickly. I started laughing and finished the healing.

Sasuke got up and there was a dent in the earth where he landed. "He just surprised me." Said to Neji standing up too. "Well I sure am glad I didn't decide to do that." Neji said coming down to join us. Sasuke looked really annoyed, "I'm sorry Sasuke kun." I said. "So what were you doing snooping around Neji?" "I was just doing some last minute training. Maybe you should too, Sasuke." Neji replied with a smirk. "You would have to train a lot more just to last a minute with me." Sasuke said getting all defensive.

"Now, now boys, there's no use fighting with words, when I could fight you both with my hands." I cut in sticking my toung out. "Fight. Now. You two. Against me." I said grinning at the challenge this would be. They looked at each other uneasy, but finally they said "Fine."

"Alright then." I sing flipping back into a crouch opposite to them. First I decide to start out with some fire. I take a two sided canteen our of my pouch. One side containing Vaseline, which I coat my mouth with first, and then gasoline. I take a big sip and hold it in my mouth. Then I focus chakra in my right thumb and then snap my fingers creating a flame. I spit the gasoline at Neji ad Sasuke with it passing through the flame. Flames spurt towards them.

Sasuke replies with Fire Ball Jutsu. I dodge it by jumping up in the air and landing behind them. Before I land I focus chakra in my fist and let it go as soon as I punch the ground. The ground rips open and cracks making Neji and Sasuke fall into the rips. But they used a replacement jutsu and appeared somewhere in the forest behind me. I jumped up into a tree and opened my mouth. My toung turned into a snake and slithered onto the ground, letting me see through it's eyes and quickly finding those boys.

The snake retracted and turned back into my toung. Kind of gross huh? I moved a little closer to them and threw needles at them, pinning them to the ground and trees. This time they didn't have enough time to use a replacement jutsu. "Found you." I said transporting there with a special hand sign.

I released the needles after Sasuke and Neji admitted I won and we all ended up sitting in the middle of a training field in the grass. "I like grass. It's like nature's carpet." I said running my hands over the grass around me. "I think I should be going before my family gets mad." Neji said getting up "Okay, bye." I said laying back, my feet taking up his spot.

"I just wanted to do something other than training alone after dark and then going home to an empty house." Sasuke said laying down next to me. His answer kind of startled me. I thought he would just want me to help him with his fighting. It made me think of what it would have been like if Kyoko hadn't survived that night, I would have probably stayed with Orochimaru, not knowing where else to go.

With out thinking I reached my hand out and held his. He didn't let go.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up at dawn thinking hard to try and remember what happened last night. All I remember was falling asleep holding Sasuke's hand. Weird. But I am in a house, not mine. I'm laying on a light purple couch and Sasuke is asleep in a chair next to me. This must be his house. My cloths and hair are wet, so are his. What the hell?

I silently get up and debate on whether to leave or stay till he wakes up. As I looked around the room I started to remember, we fell asleep in the field, and then it started raining, the only part after that I remember is moving through the rain but I wasn't running. I think he gave me a piggy back ride. I smiled at the memory. I also remember him talking about his childhood before we fell asleep.

After a lot of thought, I decided to take off my shoes and make him breakfast. I walked to his kitchen and looked for something to cook. There was, cereal, and frozen dinners, and milk, and cereal, and some juice. This boy doesn't have much variety.

Finally I just wanted to go home. I wonder what Anko is thinking, or Kyoko. I walk back into the living room and Sasuke is awake, he's sitting in the chair with his face in his hands. "What's wrong?" I ask. He jumps, "Oh, nothing, just tired." he says standing up. "Okay, well I should be going home. Kyoko's going to freak out." I put my shoes back on and pick up my head band. "Okay." he replied. I looked at him, part of me not wanting to leave, but knowing I had to. Then I looked away and zoomed out the door. Surprisingly I didn't live that far away from Sasuke. I easily found my way home quickly. I opened the door quietly and slowly. Cautiously I stepped in and tried to close the door without a sound. But it was no use. When I turned around, Kyoko and Anko were waiting with their arms crossed getting ready for interrogation.

"I fell asleep at the training field." I said and then tried to run up stairs. But they grabbed my arms and dragged me down the couch. "Is that so?" Kyoko asked suspiciously. "Yup." I replied looking at the floor. Oh, I know what they wanna hear, "I still have my virginity!" I yelled. "Good enough for me. You gonna make breakfast?" Anko said starting to walk to the kitchen.

"But what did you do then?" Kyoko asked pulling her back. "We JUST talked, and then it started raining so we went back to his house and I slept on the couch while he slept in his room." I said trimming the truth a little….Don't judge me, she's an ANBU. She could kill him, or something worse.

"Okay…..Go make breakfast." Kyoko said pouting. I smiled and walked to the kitchen. I was so tired I decided to use the instant pancake mix. "Oh my gosh, make me ten pancakes with lots of syrup!" Anko said licking her lips. "You didn't make dinner last night." Kyoko whined "Stop complaining or I'll poison the food." I threatened. They both stuck out their tongues out at me so I stuck out my tongue and turned it into a snake.

They were really hungry. It was ten pancakes later till I could sit down with my food. After I was done eating I went upstairs to take a shower and get out of these wet clothes. I looked in my closet for something to wear; Anko had replaced my old clothes with the new outfit she picked out for me. I took my usual outfit from the laundry basket that she missed and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and while I was drying my hair I thought more about last night. It was really fun. When I was done I got dressed and went down stairs.

When I got downstairs Kyoko and Anko were waiting. But Kyoko wasn't in her ANBU clothes; she was just in regular clothes, a black short sleeved turtle neck and light brown shorts. "What are we doing today?" I asked "Kyoko is going to train with us and then you're going to get a mission." Anko replied opening the door.

When we got to the training grounds Sasuke and his team were there in our usual spot. "Hey you better find another place to train Kakashi!" Anko yelled. "Oh this is your spot? My bad Miss Anko." Kakashi said moving his team away. Anko looked at me and Kyoko but we just shrugged. What' up with him? I looked at Sasuke. I think he was looking at me, but he turned around as soon as I saw him.

Anko Sensei put me through a lot of chakra control exercises then said I should rest up for the mission she still wouldn't tell me about. So I sat on the side of the field while Anko and Kyoko sparred. I looked over at Sasuke's team doing the same thing as my sister and sensei. I took my katana off my back and out of the sheath. I looked at the blade. My reflection in it. And for a second, I thought I saw Orochimaru's eyes next to me in the reflection. I jumped and sliced the air behind me with my katana. Then I fell to the ground. My curse mark on my neck hurt. It felt like fire got shot through my body.

Kyoko and Anko were instantly by my side. One minute I was shaking with pain the next it was gone. I sucked in a breath and tested my nerves by rolling my shoulder. I sat up and looked at them wide eyed. I ran my fingers through my hair. "So when am I getting my mission?" I asked shaking off the memory of Orochimaru's cold eyes following me. Kyoko and Anko looked confused but went with it. "We won't be going with you on this mission. You will be going with Kakashi's team." Anko said gesturing to them. "Oh, okay." I said looking at them. "Let's go back to the house so I can pack and prepare some heat up meals for you guys." I said leading the way back.

When we got back to the house and caught a glimpse of my long hair and choppy bangs in my big purple eyes. I've had long hair since I was at Orochimaru's to match his. I would always keep it long to remind me of where I came from and the real reason I was so powerful, he might be a horrible man but I owed him my abilities and possibly my life. When I and my sister fled his little colony we ran into many robbers and criminals that could have easily took us down if Orochimaru had never taken us in. I sighed and before I left the bathroom I tightened my headband around my forehead, very happy that I was protected by this great village.

I went to my bedroom and packed everything I would need. Sleeping mat, extra clothes, a long coat like Anko's incase its cold. There were rows of short black skirts and matching black tube tops with light green trimming that matched the green cloaks folded on the shelf above. I sighed and decided I owed it to Anko to try the new clothes. I put the outfit on and surprisingly took a liking to them. They were revealing but were comfortable as soon as I put some white shorts on under the skirt and cut the sides so it wasn't so constricting. I reached to the back of my closet. I pulled out some white utility belts that I never had enough weapons to fill, but for my big mission I think they'll be handy.

I came down into the living room and showed Anko my outfit. Kyoko was in the kitchen. "I like it!" She said brushing my hair behind my ear. "It will be a lot easier to manage when I battle." I said closing my cloak to hide all the weapons. "It looks good." Kyoko said her mouth full with a sandwich.

"Let's go, I'm excited about this mission." I said heading for the door. "We're gonna miss you!" Kyoko and Anko said together tackling me with a group hug. "Okay, okay let's go!" I yelled squirming away.

When we finally got back to the training ground, team Kakashi was waiting. "Bye you guys." I said hugging Anko and Kyoko. "Hello Yumi!" Kakashi and Naruto said together. "Hi. So what's the mission?" I asked. "Well since we will be having Yumi, a Jounin, join us, this mission will be a little more difficult. We are going to be protecting the prince of neutral land between the Sand Village and our Village. He is returning from a trip on town and is going to be traveling to the Sand Village and we will make sure he gets there safely." Kakashi explained.

"Wait a second, Yumi is a Jounin?" Sakura asked "But she's the same age as us!" "Yes but she got…um…special training. It just goes to show you, you can do anything if you put your mind to it." Kakashi replied.

With that we started our journey.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk was very awkward until we got to the out skirts of the village and we saw Ino that annoying loud girl. She started trying to seduce Sasuke and then started some fight with Sakura. Then Sasuke did something that surprised us all, he slung his arm loosely over my shoudlers. Then it got even more awkward.

Soon we were outside of the village and I thought I could see the prince's carriage, waiting for us. There were a few men outside of the carriage and a scrawny guy driving the horses. When we got up to the carriage I shrugged away from Sasuke's arm and stood next to Naruto.

Kakashi started talking with one of the guards and the carriage door opened. A stuck up looking boy came out that probably wasn't that much older than us. "So these are the peasants that will be serving me?" he asked with his nose in the air, "SERVING you?" Naruto asked "We're going to be PROTECTING you!" The prince looked at him and narrowed his eyes, he was going to say something when I sensed chakra near.

I shoved my gloves on and used the metal plates on the wrists to deflect a kunai thrown at the prince. Then I sucked a breath in and blew out wind with chakra in it that stopped the next barrage of weapons. "Get back in the carriage!" Sasuke yelled. The prince was too stunned to move, so Sakura shoved him in with her shoulder as Sasuke started battle with the first enemy.

There were six or seven of them. Not shinobi, none of them wore headbands. Probably just robbers who heard about a rich prince. In a couple minutes we had them all tied up. Kakashi sensei said it would be best just to leave them here. They were all men, about in there thirties and looked pretty desperate.

The rest of the walk was so boring! All of us alert and ready but nothing happened. And to think this was suppose to be a difficult mission.

Finally it was time to call it a day after walking for almost five hours. "Okay we will be staying at a hot springs for tonight because of the gracious prince we are escorting." Kakashi said pointing to some lights about half a mile away. "Yay! Well lets get going then!" Sakura said jumping up and down.

In about five minutes we were there. Me and Sakura went to the girl's hot springs and everyone else went to the boys hot spring. First we went into a room where we change into robes or towels. "It's amazing that we are the only female shinobi on this mission." I said starting to undress. Sakura didn't reply. "You don't like me, do you?" I asked her. She hesitated but she finally replied, "It's not that I don't like you, but it's that I don't like that Sasuke likes you." She said wrapping a towel around herself. I did the same and clipped my hair up.

I thought over what to say. I opened the door to the springs and a big gust of cold air stung my skin. I rushed over took my towel off and eased into the hot water. It felt so good on my aching muscles. Sakura came in and sat next to me. "You and Ino constantly fight over Sasuke, but he isn't either of yours to fight for." I said looking at her. She seemed to be thinking really hard about something. After a five minutes she smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right..." Sakura said. I guess we weren't that different. I could see us becoming great friends in the future. "Ahhhhhh." I said letting my hair down and dunking myself under water. "Better enjoy this while you can Sakura. I have a feeling we won't have this later on in the mission." I said when I came back up.

The rest of the night we talked a lot about everything. Girl stuff, ninja stuff, and boys. It was really fun.

In the morning I woke up early at dawn like I usually do, got dressed and packed up my things. Then I went outside looking for a good spot to sit. I didn't think there was one until I saw the view from the roof. I sat up there and tried to be as quiet as possible. But of course someone had to hear me. I could feel chakra coming closer. But it was chakra I recognized. Either Naruto or Sasuke. I turned around just in time to see Sasuke jump up here with a kunai in his hand.

When he saw me he put his kunai away and sat down next to me. "How was your night?" I ask him not taking my eyes off the sky. "It was okay." he replied. After that we just sat there. It was pretty awkward, not one of those instant love moments you read about in books.

"Yumi," Sasuke finally said "Yeah?" I ask turning towards him. He looked like he was in pain. "we can't have a relationship other than being in the same team." he said putting me into shock. I didn't know where this would have gone but I would have at least wanted to be friends. "I am an avenger Yumi, I can't afford to have connections now." the pain in his eyes releasing and his face turning into a mask. As soon as I saw it the surprise from my face left and my mouth went into a hard line.

"Yeah, sure, I understand, as long as you understand that then we will need to begin a new relationship of me PUTTING YOU IN YOUR PLACEE!" I said taking his hand and yanking it, flipping him towards the edge of the roof. Then I jumped up and did a spinning kick making him fly into a tree. The tree went down. So did one behind it.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura ran outside to see a pretty bruised up Sasuke come out from the mess revealing a body dent in the tree. I jump down from the roof and start walking southwest to the Sand Village, not paying attention to the yelling behind me. Almost on cue, rain started pouring down cooling down my temper

Why was I having such a big reaction to this? It's not like we had a lot of history but it still hurt a lot after he was the one putting the moves on me! God, the nerve of some guys. The rest of my team and the prince's parade followed me pretty soon. I stopped and waited for them to catch up but didn't talk at all, despite the questions from Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke was limping but trying to suppress it. "If your leg is hurting you Sasuke, Yumi is a medic ninja." Kakashi suggested "I don't need her." Sasuke said flatly. Those four words made my chest ache. But at the same time made me want to throw him into a rock even more and then asking him if he needed me.

Not talking really helps me think a lot clearer. That's why I saw when Sasuke tripped a chakra wire releasing five kunai speeding toward him. I quickly threw another kunai at them, knocking them to the side. "I would have thought an _avenger_ would have been more aware." I said to him hoping it hurt.

Three rouge ninja from the Sound Village according to their headbands came out of the trees. I was going to enjoy this. Immediately I went into action, jumping from tree to tree to meet the girl of their team in the middle. The boys went around us, I hoped the rest of my team could handle them. The girl looked strong, but I wouldn't pull out my katana yet.

I tried to kick her in the stomach first but she disappeared and reappeared behind me I guessed so I whipped around and did hook kick catching her in the side and making her stumble back. She coughed up a little blood "Strong kick you got there." She clapped her hands and a sound wave caught me almost bursting my ear drums if I hadn't transferred to a different spot in the forest beside her. But she sensed me. I shot snakes out from my arm slamming her into the ground.

Blood dripped from my ears. I jumped out of the forest to beside her. I opened my mouth letting my snake/tongue out hissing at her with terror in her eyes. It bit her releasing poison into her blood system. I would paralyze her from the neck down forever unless she got the antidote. It would kill her if released straight into her heart.

I snapped my mouth shut making the snake recoil and made the snakes from my arm come back. I stretched my arm standing up seeing Sasuke stare at me from down the road. It looks like Kakashi was still holding off one of the other Sound Village ninja with Naruto and Sasuke, the other one laying dead on the side of the road. Sakura was guarding the carriage eyeing me too. Naruto finally got the last enemy shinobi tied up. I started healing my right ear staring at the ground.

**Reviews please! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

After recovering from the encounter with the Sound village ninja we kept heading to the Sand Village. I was so excited to get there. I had been there once before when me and Kyoko were escaping Orochimaru. We made friends with a female shinobi there named Temari. She was a year older than me. It would be good to see her again and to tell her everything.

She reminds me of Kyoko most of the time. "Yumi are you okay?" Sakura asked pulling me out of my thought. I looked up and just stared at her for a second, "That Sound Village ninja was pretty strong, are you ears alright?" she continued "Oh, yeah. Nothing I can't heal." I said pointing to my ears and smiling. She smiled back but that's when I noticed her left wrist didn't look so good.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked. She looked down, "Oh yeah, I got knocked down and landed on it." "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked grabbing it. I felt like she had fractured one of the bones and it had moved over. I had to move it. "Kakashi, we need to take a break." I said taking Sakura to come sit down. "Hey what's wrong with Sakura chan?" Naruto asked following us.

"Sakura this is going to hurt. Naruto let her squeeze your hand." I said motioning over. Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and I put some gel on her wrist to relieve some of the pain. I took a deep breath not wanting to do this. I took off my gloves and grabbed her hand and arm "Just don't think about it. Pretty soon it will feel good as new." I reassured her. Then I quickly as possible moved the bone over so it connected with the other bone again. "AHHHHHH!" I looked up expecting Sakura to have yelled, but she was biting down on her lip. Naruto was the one screaming. Sakura was crushing his hand.

I chuckled to myself and started healing her wrist. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked Sakura as she let go of Naruto's hand, "Yes it was! Sakura was going to break my hand!" Naruto exclaimed rubbing his hand. I ignored him but smiled, trying to keep focus on healing Sakura. I was running out of chakra, bones take a lot to heal fully. "Bones are kind of tricky to heal all at once so for now I'm gonna put it in a splint okay?" I asked her taking out my medical bag.

"Okay." She said putting her head back against a tree. I pressed a long curved, metal, splint against the inside of her arm and started wrapping gauze around it. "Is this too tight?" I asked before I fastened it. "No it's fine." She replied. I took a pin out of my hair and clipped the gauze together.

"What is taking so long?" The prince yelled coming out of the carriage. I still didn't know his name. "I'm sorry Prince Rei, one of the Shinobi was injured." One of the guards explained. Well that solves that mystery. "I'm hungry! When are we going to get something to eat?" He complained, "We can stop at the next restaurant." Kakashi suggested. "Do they have ramen? I haven't had any for days!" Naruto asked rubbing his stomach. "I'm sure they will." I said smiling at Naruto. I know these streets well from the traveling I did at an early age.

Sasuke still looked blank, only focusing on the woods. Probably trying to be alert so I don't have to save him again. I wonder what he's thinking right now. Just then, four more rogue ninjas from the Sound Village came in our path. What is up with these guys? The Prince got back in the carriage and Sakura stood guarding the door.

This time I didn't stray from my team, I would protect them back here. I realized the error in my ways on the earlier fight just taking on what looked like the strongest. The rest of my team and the Prince could have been killed while I was doing so.

Now it was four guys facing us. "What do you want?" I asked loudly with an icy voice. "Just the kind of straight forward attitude I would expect from a Katasuni." The one in the middle laughed. I shivered hearing my old clan's name. It had been so long, me and Kyoko had just taken on Anko's last name not wanting people to come after us. I looked at him wide eyed for a second but then heated anger was brought up and I was put into motion.

With lightning speed I transferred over to behind the leader. My katana's blade on his throat. His team as well as mine(except Kakashi) jumped in surprise. "What did you say?" I said low in his ear. My shining blade loving the sun glinting off it. "I said that the Katasuni were a clan of power hungry, cheating people and that's why they were taken down. I only wish you and your sister Kyoko died in the fire." He spat, and that's when I lost it.

I kicked him in his man parts hard with my shin guards built into my boots. He flew up in the air and jumped up to meet him up there. He was doubled over into a ball. I punched him in the side making him speed back to earth, making a dent in the earth when he landed. Naruto had engaged in a fight with one of the other guys. Sasuke and Kakashi were taking care of the other two. I landed with a thud next to the scumbag that was insulting my dead clan.

He was unconscious now, not dead, but he won't be able to have children. I watched Sasuke fight now, he was pretty amazing even though could slash him into pieces. I've known him as long as I've known Naruto. I could never get near him though with all the fan girls following him. The only time we talked was when we sat next to each other in class, which was a lot before his parents died. He was so much more light hearted back then. Always making jokes with me but focused when we were fighting. Now it seems he is weighed down with this obsession to defeat Itachi. I wonder if he'll ever be the same.

I looked over at Naruto, he was about to do rasengan on a shadow clone but the real person was coming up behind him. I ran over fast enough for him not to see until I punched the enemy in the stomach making him fly back. I smiled at him and looked back just as Sasuke and Kakashi finished tying up their opponents. The guy Naruto was battling started to run. "Naruto go after him!" I yelled, Naruto started running after him at surprisingly fast speed. Finally He got close enough to the ninja to tackle him. Then Naruto brought him back tied up.

"What do we do with them now Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked "I have an idea…" Sakura said with an evil smile.

_**Uh ohh, What's Sakura going to do? (They're not going to rape them) **_

_**FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**[Reviews Please!]**_


	7. Chapter 7

"And see, you sweep gently across the lid but stick closer to the eyelashes," Sakura explained as she put eye shadow on the unconscious enemy. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were having some practice lessons in the forest while Sakura taught me how to put make up on. It wasn't a useful skill but it passed time pretty entertainingly while we waited for shinobi that worked for the Sand Village prison to come get the rogue ninja.

Finally the guards came just in time as our makeovers on the new inmates were finished. We kept going to the Sand Village much to the prince's content, though he still didn't stop whining.

The land began to change soon and I could see the Sand Village in the distance.

I'll save you the bore of recapping the rest of the trip to the Sand Village. Nothing interesting happened, just Naruto talking about how tired he is and me looking at Sasuke sometimes seeing if he still had that emotionless mask on his face. He did.

When we finally got inside the Village gates I got attacked by Temari hugging me. I was so happy to see her. It'd been so long. "Look at you Yumi! You're practically a women!" She yelled grinning at me. I blushed and smiled. She linked her arm in mine and started leading me into the city "We have so much to do! How long are you staying?" She asked stopping.

I looked at Kakashi, "I don't know, How long can we stay Kakashi?" He looked at the rest of our team "I wasn't planning on having a visit, Sasuke would you like to stay with Yumi so you guys could travel back together?" Kakashi asked. Why was he still on this Sasuke thing? "Hey why does Sasuke get to stay?" Naruto asked. "Jiraya-sama has some work for you back at the village. Sakura would you like to stay?" He continued.

Sakura looked at me and Temari. Now we had our arms around each other's waists. "Sakura you should stay with us." I said looking at Temari out of the corner of my eye. She smiled and nodded. "Okay!" Sakura said grinning.

SPOV###

Why does Kakashi have to do this? I'm trying to get away from her. Now I'm going to be stuck at the Sand Village with her and Sakura. Oh god now she's looking at me with those big purple eyes that almost glow. "Are you going to stay?" She asked. When those eyes turned on me I wanted to do whatever Yumi wanted. Nobody has ever has that affect on me. It kind of scares me that she does.

###

Slowly after he looked at me Sasuke nodded his head that he would stay. I smiled. "Okay Temari, where are we going first?" I asked grabbing Sakura's arm. "We're gonna go to lunch first." Temari replied starting to walk. We walked deeper into the village as Temari filled me in on everything that's happened in her life. I smiled and laughed, asking questions here and there. We finally came up to a little café on a street corner. I licked my lips as a I saw a huge bubble tea sign in one of the windows. I propelled our group forward and got up to the counter. "One strawberry bubble tea." I said getting some money out of my pocket. Temari pushed my hand with the money down, "You're in my village, I'll pay." She said smiling at me. I grinned back as a worker put my drink on the counter and Temari handed him money. I took my drink happily and started sipping it as the others ordered. I pointed out some dumplings and Temari got a dozen for us all to share. "Do you want anything Sasuke?" She asked. He shook his head not even bothering to give her a response in words.

She scowled at him but then paid for the rest of the food. We sat down at a table in the corner of the café and ate our food in comfortable silence. I sipped down the rest of my bubble tea as Temari and Sakura finished off the dumplings. Sasuke sat staring out the window next to me. I looked at him for a moment until he glanced at me. I looked down at the table embarrassed. I looked back up to find him staring at me. We stared at each other as I kept sipping my drink. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I looked away. Thankfully Temari and Sakura hadn't noticed because of their talking about fighting styles.

We spent the rest of the day walking around the village and catching up. It soon got dark and we rushed to Temari's house. Me and Temari would be sleeping in her room and Sakura and Sasuke got the guest bedrooms. We changed into our pajamas and said goodnight to everyone.

Me and Temari sat on her bed "So what's the deal with this Sasuke guy?" She asked smirking at me. "I don't know. He liked me I swear and then out of nowhere he said we couldn't be anything more than teammates." I explained. She frowned. "He's the Uchiha survivor right?" "Yeah, he's obsessed with being an, "avenger"." I said making the quotations with my fingers. She started laughing. "An avenger? That's stupid." She said laying down under the covers. I did the same as she blew out the candle on her side table.

Soon Temari was snoring while I lay awake. I smiled and laughed quietly at her snoring. I silently got up and darted out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen for some milk. Gaara, Temari's brother, was there sitting at the table with his head down. He didn't move at the sound of my approach. He was twelve, a year younger than me. I went to the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk and looked in a cupboard for milk. I stood on my tiptoes, trying to find them as I felt something touch my back. I turned around and saw sand holding up a glass cup for me. I took it and smiled to myself. He had put his head down resting on his arms, looking at me.

I poured some milk and sat down at the table across from him. I stared at him as he looked at the floor not wanting to admit he had done something nice. I sipped the milk and leaned back in my chair. I put my milk down and put my arms on the table wanting to try something. I reached out for Gaara's hand and immediately a wall of sand blocked me. I took out a kunai and in the wall I carved out backwards _Hi_ so he could read it.

I looked around the sand at him. He looked surprised at the letters. I put my kunai away and the sand got softer. It fell on the table and I started playing with it. I scooped it all into a big pile as Gaara watched me with confusion. The sand floated up again weaving through my fingers and around my wrists. It was amazing.

"Yumi!" I heard a yell from behind me as a kunai came flying at the sand. I jumped back onto a counter. Sasuke looked confused at us. His face turned red and then he left. I got out of my fighting stance and jumped down from the counter. I followed him to his room. I knocked on the door but there was no reply. I waited and knocked again. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I knelt down so I was eye level with the lock. I took a scalpel out of my medical bag and a hairpin. I tried to pick the lock, smiling when I finally heard the click. I stood back up and opened the door.

Sasuke was laying on his bed looking up at his ceiling. I came in and closed the door behind me. He looked at me putting his "cool" face on according to some of his fan girls. Thinking about them made me laugh, they were so devoted to Sasuke without even knowing him. It all just depended on looks. I smiled and started laughing out loud. Sasuke's eyebrows went up with surprise and confusion. I calmed down and stopped laughing. I sat on the end of his bed and smiled at him.

"How can you be so happy?" He asked angrily. My smile faded away, "What do you mean?" "Your family is all dead except for your sister! Aren't you mad about that?" He yelled. I frowned and pondered his words for a second but new my answer. "Yes I am sad, and I miss them very much, but I am also happy and thankful every day that me and my sister are alive and in good health. The fact that we are alive means that we can someday rebuild our clan. Don't you want that too?" I answered smiling again. He glared at the ground.

He didn't say anything else. He looked like he was going to reach for me but his hand stopped in mid air, blocked by something in his mind that wouldn't let him have a friendship with anyone. Just then a pain jolted through my body like lightning in my veins.

SPOV###

My blood ran cold as I saw Yumi's face turn from a warm smile to twisted with agony as she fell to the ground. She scrunched up into a shaking ball. One of her hands shakily went up to her mouth as she coughed in her slender fingers. Yumi brought her hand away from her mouth revealing her palm to be covered with blood.

My chest ached even more when I saw tears run down her face as she coughed more blood up. Not know what else to do I got off the bed and headed to go get Temari. "Please don't." Her voice came out clear and demanding. My hand hesitated above the door knob, finally I lowered it to my side and got enough guts to looks back at her on the ground, one elbow propped up under her. She looked at me with such pleading eyes that I couldn't disobey her wish.

I kneeled down next to her and gently lifted her from the ground bridal style. She was amazingly light. I carried her to the bathroom connected to my room and set her on the counter so she could lean on the wall also.

###

My vision was very blurry. I could feel the cool tile counter under me as I tried to slow my breathing. My sight started to come back. The first thing I saw was a hazy figure moving hurriedly around the room. He came closer and I felt a cool damp cloth wipe across my face. A warm hand took mine that was now caked with drying blood and cleaned it off then patted it and my face dry with a fluffy towel. My vision went clear for just long enough to see Sasuke staring at me worriedly then I blacked out.

SPOV###

After I washed the blood off her, Yumi came to for a second but then seemed to faint, sliding off the counter. I caught her with ease and carried her back into the bedroom. I set her gently on the bed and pulled the blanket up to cover her. Yumi shivered and curled up tighter.

Through the night she had several more coughing fits, making her writhe and twist around. I kept wet and dry towels by the bed to clean the blood off her. Sometimes she would wake up and look at me but she never seemed completely clear on what was going on. Even if I hadn't been busy taking care of her through the night, I don't think I would have been able to sleep. The things she said before she collapsed kept going through my head. Yumi always kept to herself in the academy unless someone would talk to her first, which people always did. There was something about her uniqueness that made people so interested in her. She wasn't like other the other girls in the leaf village, she took her fighting so serious.

She could keep up with the guys in training exercises and beat us. She was top in the class, rather than most girls that kept simple, afraid to look to tough. I used to be such good friends with each other in the academy. She would sit at the very top row on the end and after class starts I would sneak up there to sit so I didn't have to sit in the middle Sakura and Ino, always fighting over me. At first I sat a couple seat away from her, and we would steal glances at each other. One day we needed partners for a lesson and she asked me if I would work with her. I said yes and then on I would sit on the very top row, one from the end.


End file.
